


Marry You

by Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes/pseuds/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes
Summary: Title from Marry You by Bruno Mars





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Marry You by Bruno Mars

The church is filling up fast, family and friends gathered in the same room to celebrate the day when two people come together to become one. The atmosphere out there is happy and everybody is excited to be there to witness two people so madly in love finally seal their futures together. Everything is not what it seems though, even though everyone is excited in the other room it’s a whole other story in the back.

In the back room Louis is pacing back and forth and biting his nails, running his hand through his perfectly styled hair and playing with his tie. He’s thinking the he’s making a huge mistake and he feels like he needs to get out of there as soon as possible. Zayn and Harry are trying to get him to calm down but it’s not even working, he keeps pacing round the room. He’s blocking everything out and thinking about how he wants it to end right now, he’s so in his own head that he doesn’t see or hear Liam come into the room to tell him that everyone’s ready and it’s time. Harry pinches his arm gently and brings Louis back down to earth, both of them now facing the door.

He’s walking out the door and the sounds of people in the church are getting louder as he gets closer and closer, his hands are shaking more than before and he feel like he’s going to be sick. Harry and Zayn are standing behind him reassuring him that everything is going to be okay and that it will over and done with before he knows it and then he can live the rest of his life with the person who knows him better than anyone else. He fixes his suit up and gets ready to step out and face everybody, putting on a fake smile as he starts to walk down the aisle.

Harry and Zayn join Liam at the front as Louis looks over and he can see his whole family and his friends smiling and watching him as he walks slowly to the front. He searches through the crowd and tries to find the one person he really needs to see right now but he isn’t there. He feels his heart drop at the thought of Niall not being there.

Speaking of Niall, Louis wishes that Niall was the one that was standing at the front of the church, smiling and being happy but instead he’s looking right at someone that doesn’t have the same effect on him that Niall does. He doesn’t know Louis as well as Niall does either. As he approaches the front the other three give him a look that he can’t quite make out and he shakes his head and smiles at the man in front of him, the man he’s supposed to marry. He reaches the front and pretends to be happy and in love, everybody quietly whispering about how good they look together.

The ceremony starts and all he can do is stand there and smile wide enough that it looks like he wants to be there. He doesn’t even focus on anything going on around him as Niall’s face pops into his head, he starts thinking about what he’s doing right now and how they should both be together and how Niall could be holding him right now instead of standing in a room full of people he doesn’t want to be around. He’s thinking about what he’s going to do and how it could potentially ruin everything but right now he doesn’t care, he has to do something right now.

“Stop!”

Everybody in the building goes silent and you could cut the tension with a knife, he looks around and people are staring right at him and he feels himself becoming more anxious than he already is.

“Uh hi everyone…I want to thank everybody for coming today but I-I’m so sorry for what I’m about to do but I can’t do this anymore. I can’t stand here in this room in front of everyone and be happy to be getting married, I do want to get married but unfortunately this isn’t the person I want to be marrying. To tell you the truth I wish it was someone else standing in front of me and wish that person could be the one I promise to love and cherish for the rest of my life. To be honest I only said yes to Toby’s proposal because I wanted to make my family proud of me, and to get them off my back about when I was going to settle down”

Louis turns around to see Harry, Zayn and Liam motion with their heads for him to continue,

“To everybody sitting in front of me, I apologise for stopping this wedding from continuing but I can’t lie to everybody anymore and Toby…I love you I do but if I’m being honest I love you as a friend and I can’t marry you…”

Louis head starts to hurt and his breathing starts to calm down a little bit but with everybody watching him it’s hard to do. Louis turns around again and steps closer to Toby,

“I’m sorry for not doing this sooner, I really am. I really hope I haven’t made you too mad and I completely understand if you want to hit me or whatever but I just can’t pretend anymore”

Louis watches as Toby’s face falls and his heart breaks a little, Toby looks back up and Louis can see tears starting to form in his eyes, he wipes them away for him,

“Louis, it’s Niall, isn’t it? He’s the one you’re in love with…I know it and it’s fine. I’m not angry with you, sad yes, but not angry. I always knew this was going to happen sooner or later anyway, I kind of always knew we weren’t going to last long and I could see the way you looked at me compared to the way you look at Niall”

“What?”

“Come on Louis, did you really think I was that stupid? Everybody knows you’re in love with Niall and I mean who wouldn’t love the guy, he’s great and he is perfect for you. So, go, get out of here and get your man!”

Louis laughs before pulling Toby in for a hug and kissing his forehead. He pulls he ring off his finger and places it into Toby’s hand,

“Go, I’ll sort all this out and you better tell me how it goes, okay? Even though were not together anymore I still want to be your friend and support you”

“Thanks”

“You deserve to be loved by someone that can really love you the way you want to be loved, and Niall is the one to do that. So, go and get him before it’s too late”

Louis laughs and turns to Harry, Zayn and Liam who all seem to be smiling brightly even though Louis isn’t getting married anymore. They don’t have to say anything as they pull Louis in for a hug and Louis gives Zayn permission to do what he wanted to do before he walks away and lets them know he’ll update them on everything. He doesn’t know where to go from here because he doesn’t know whether or not Niall would be at home, he just calls a cab and heads over to Niall’s in the hope he’s home.

////

In his apartment across town Niall’s sitting on the sofa with House of Cards on Netflix playing in the background as he looks at his phone to see photos of Louis in his suit and looking happy on Facebook, causing Niall’s stomach to turn. He turns his phone off and tries to focus on what’s playing on the T.V. but it just doesn’t work, he thinks about how Louis probably standing at the altar, smiling and staring at Toby with so much love and adoration and it hurts Niall too much to think about it. It hurts to think about the person he loves and knows better than anyone else getting married to someone else. Don’t get Niall wrong, he likes Toby and he doesn’t have anything bad to say about the guy but he doesn’t like how he’s the one that gets to spend the rest of his life with Louis and how he gets to be the one to make Louis feel good.

It brings tears to his eyes when he sees a picture of Louis standing at the altar and looking at Toby. He’s glad he isn’t there standing behind Louis as his best man only because he would stop the wedding, confess his feelings and ask Louis to run away with him which is never going to happen because Louis would never feel the same way as he does.

He wishes that he could be the one to be standing at the altar and that he could be the one to make him smile as he reads out his vows. He feels a tear fall down his cheek and he wipes his face as he stands up and grabs his phone to send a nice text to Louis just to say congratulations. He’s just about to walk into the kitchen when he hears a familiar ringtone outside his door. He stops and slowly turns around and slowly walks towards his front door, as he opens it his heart stops and his throat goes dry.

////

Louis quickly gets out the taxi once he’s given money to the driver and rushes into the apartment complex almost knocking over somebody coming out of the elevator. His heart is pounding and he feels like he’s going to be sick as he reaches the 4th floor and steps out the elevator. He slowly walks down to Niall’s place, his phone rings in his pocket and his hands shake as he reaches to grab it, he’s about to look at the text and knock on the door when it opens and he comes face to face with Niall and he feels like he’s going to faint.

Both of them stare at each other for a couple of seconds before Louis speaks up,

“Hi…”

“Louis...what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be getting married right now?”

“I should but I couldn’t go through with it…I couldn’t marry Toby…”

“Why?”

“Because he wasn’t you…”

“Wait what? Louis, what are you talking about?”

“I couldn’t marry Toby because he isn’t you. Niall, I love you”

Niall cant believe what he’s hearing. Louis loves him? He can’t believe he’s telling him this on the day he’s supposed to be getting married to the guy he’s meant to be with.

“Louis, please don’t say that…you don’t love me, you love Toby and you should be with him.”

“But that’s the thing, I don’t love Toby. I love you and I mean it. I couldn’t go through with the wedding because he isn’t the guy I want to marry, you are…”

“Louis”

“No, Niall listen to me please. I’m not messing around here, I love you and I have done since we met that first year in Uni. You have always been the one for me and the only reason why I dated Toby is because I knew you couldn’t possibly love me, and as I said to everyone in the church the only reason why I said yes to Toby’s proposal is because I wanted to make my family proud and to get them off my back about settling down”

Niall looks at Louis and thinks about how Louis thought Niall couldn’t possibly love him and he can’t help but laugh which causes Louis to look at Niall weirdly,

“Louis, I have loved you for years! I have always wanted to be the one that made you smile the way all of your exes did, I wanted to be the one to kiss you whenever I wanted and I would have loved to hold your hand just for the sake of it”

Louis smiles widely and laughs, “Now we’ve both figured out some things, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, maybe this” Niall takes a step forward and leans in before sliding to the floor and getting down on one knee, “Louis, I know you’ve just come all the way here from your wedding but I think this time, you’re actually going to want to stay and you’re never going to run away. So, I don’t really have to say anything to know what you’re answer would be but, Louis…will you marry me?”

“Get up, but yes I will marry you!”

Niall stands up and rubs his knee before leaning in to kiss Louis, he picks him up and spins him around before carrying him into the house and throwing him on the sofa. “If we’re going to do this, I don’t really want it to be a massive wedding, I’m sorry if you do but I just don’t want what happened today to happen ever again”

“Louis, I don’t care what we do…the only thing I care about is marrying you”


End file.
